I'm Leaving Everwood
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Andy is planning on moving to Chicago to take the surgeon job. Andy believes that he lost all hope where Nina is concerned as he watches Nina and Jake's realship grow more deeper when Jake moves into Nina's.


**TITLE:** _I'm Leaving Everwood_

**SUMMARY:** _End of third season when Andy was thinking of taking the surgeon job in Chicago. Will Harold be able to come up for the one reason why Andy can't leave Everwood? Will Andy finally get up_ _enough courage to tell Nina how he feels about her? Will Nina finally be able to let her guard down and open her heart to true soul mate love? _

**CATEROGARY:**_ Drama / Romance / Tragedy_

**RATING:** _T - Due to strong language_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THOUGHTS **

Andy stared across the room at the woman who had captured his heart. From day one. Only he thought that she captured it because they both needed each other to help raise their children as they were absolutely on their own. But he had come to the realization that she had captured his heart where he couldn't image his life without her in it permantely. He wasn't talking about living in different houses no he meant living in the same house; sleeping in the same bed; rocking on the porch swing in their old age.

Andy Brown was in love with Nina Feeney; and it was too late to do anything about it. Nina was with Jake Hartman. He blew his one shot with her when he told her that he loved her and she said that she was with Jake and that she was going to stay with him.

Nina looked up to find Andy staring at her. She loved it when Andy stared at her. She could see his soul in his shining through his eyes. Even when they first meet she could tell Andrew Brown had the most awesome of all souls. She was amazed that this man wanted to be her friend; not just her friend but best friend. Nina knew she had fallen hard for this man when they had their first talk over a pot of coffee the day that he and Ephraim had a blow to blow fight in their grief over Julia's death outside of both of their houses. When Andy was talking about Julia she wished she could feel the same way about Carl that Andy and Julia had. She knew Julia was Andy's soul mate the first moment that she caught Andy talking to Julia's spirit out on his porch.

At first Nina thought the feelings she felt for Andy was that of a lonely soul crying out to another lonely soul. Andy had lost his soul mate in death; Nina had lost her husband to business. Nina always knew that Carl wasn't her soul mate; if he was than Nina would have left Everwood and gone to a city where Carl and she could have opened a bigger store and Carl would have more oppunities. So when Carl turned out to be gay; Nina was relieved. She knew that now. She had always known that.

Nina finally figured out that she loved Andy Brown when she described her perfect man to Jake on their first date. She just hadn't realized how much she loved Andy until she caught him in the affair with Amanda Hays. But by than it was too late she gave into passion and had slept with Jake. By the time Andy and Amanda were through Nina had some deep feelings for Jake. Nina couldn't break Jake's heart not how her heart was broken when she realized that Andy would never love her the way she loved him. So Nina pushed her love for Andy into the deepest reaches of her heart.

Nina wanted to tell Andy that she loved him and only him the night that he told her that he loved her. She looked into his open eyes and read the truth in his soul. But before she could give into her desires for this man she also saw that he wasn't still over Julia. Nina knew that he wasn't ready for a second deep love. So Nina closed her heart against her love for her soul mate and told him that she wouldn't be leaving Jake.

But in truth Nina Feeney loved Andy Brown and no other. But she couldn't hurt Jake for the word. Not now that Jake is on the road on getting back on the wagon.

_How do I get Jake to break up with Nina. I know that Nina isn't in love with Jake; how can she be he is all into self image and fast pace life. He wouldn't want to stay in Everwood for good. He will be wanting to moving on again; and soon. But Everwood is Nina's home. Nina never wanted to leave Everwood. Only for Sam would Nina ever consider leaving Everwood._ Andy turned his graze over at a smiling Jake who was joking around with Delia. He smiled as he heard his daughter laugh.

Nina watched as Sam walked over and joined Jake and Delia. She the deep reservation that Sam carried around inside him. It was like he knew not to get to close to Jake because Jake would just leave like his father did. Nina sighed deeply as she wished that she would reassure her son that Jake wouldn't abandon him. But she couldn't lie to her son. Now Nina could truthfully tell Sam that Andy would never leave him. That Andy would always be around.

Nina looked over at Andy who was smiling as he watched Delia joke around with Jake. It warmed her heart. Not realizing it she moved so she could be closer to the man that had her heart.

He looked back over at Nina who had walked closer to him than he had last look. He saw something in her eyes that he never noticed before; no he had noticed it the first time they had sat down at her kitchen table after his melt down with Ephraim outside their houses a few weeks after the Brown family moved to Everwood. But Andy pushed the warm "marriage" feelings he felt towards Nina out of his mind because he knew she was married and faithful to Carl. Sides Andy was still in deep mourning over Julia. But even through he knew he should have felt guilty for his uncalled for feelings; he felt peaceful about them too. He knew that Julia was looking after him. He didn't piece it together till after he learned from Jake that Nina was in love with him. When he heard that Nina loved him than every pent up hidden feelings Andy had towards her came rushing through him and he felt Julia in every feeling. So he knew that Julia had led him to Everwood not only to save himself; their children but for Andy to find his second love of his life.

Now Andy just had to figure a way to tell Nina that he loved her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and to have her believe him. He knew that Nina was staying with Jake because she couldn't allow herself to believe that Andy loved her.

Andy nodded his head towards the kitchen door before he turned around and walked towards it. He hoped that Nina would follow him outside. Without even thinking of telling Jake that she would be outside with Andy; Nina just silently followed Andy out to his porch. She shut the door behind her and wrapped her arms around her as the cold air hit her. "It's starting to get cold."

Andy silently walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to him and closed his eyes as her arms went around him.

The two best friends just held each other silently as they dreamt hopeless dreams. Dreams that wouldn't come true unless one of them had the guts to say what they always wanted to say to the other.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
